kung_fu_humansfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dance, Chapter One
THE DANCE, CHAPTER ONE I dodged fireballs wherever they came up to me, and when one came up below me, I'd move my hand away from my body and it would do the same. I was getting pretty good at practicing my element powers in the training hall. Viper was beside me, slithering around holes where fireballs flew up from. I noticed one coming up behind her. "Look out!" I exclaimed, and as the ball of fire came up, I moved it away from her. It nearly burned her tail clean off. "Thanks, Kelsi," she said as she dodged some more fireballs. "No problem," I said, jumping over three that were coming up below me. I then jumped up into the air and landed on the wooden floor of the training hall. I grabbed a red water bottle that was full of fresh, pure water, and chugged it. It tasted good on a hot day of training in the beginning of June. "Hey, Kelsi!" Nicole called from the turtle bowl. I looked up at her. "How's that ex-boyfriend of yours?" "Why would I care how he is anymore?" I asked coldly. "I stopped caring when we broke up in June of last year." "Wait," Po said, walking up to me. "Ex-boyfriend?" "What's that about?" Crane asked. Pretty soon, the furious five and Po were standing around me, curious to know about this ex-boyfriend of mine. I looked up at them. "Well, uh, Po," I said, turning to the Dragon Warrior. "I told you about a guy I like named Andrew on the boat to India for the ceremony for Queen Seraphiniaph, do you remember it?" He nodded. "Well, he's not just a crush of mine. He's someone I dated in sixth grade, last year." "Really?" Viper asked. I nodded. "How'd that go?" "Well, for the first two months, we were really into each other," I explained. "We cared about each other a lot, and I was a little overprotective of him. During the first week of June last year, I got even more overprotective of him. So the week after that, the ninth, I believe, I found out that he was planning to break up with me on the last day of school. I was really mad. I tried convincing myself that he was never going to do that to me, but on the thirteenth, nine days before the last day of school, he told me that it was officially over. I still love him, and I really… um, want him back." Before anyone could open their mouths to say anything, Trinity looked down at her watch and screamed. "We're late!" she yelled. "Oh my goodness, we're late!" "Late for what?" Crane asked, looking at Trinity's watch. "The dance, the Henting Middle School end of the year dance!" Trinity cried. "Look! This watch shows the time in the human world, and it's six thirty there! The dance starts at seven!" "Trinity, have you forgotten that time in the human world freezes when all the Dragon Sisters are in the animal world?" Nicole asked, giggling a little. "We'll be fine, just a few more minutes of training and we'll go." "No!" Trinity cried, freaking out a bit. "We only have thirty minutes to get dressed, grab our stuff, and-" "Trinity, calm down!" Viper said, coming up to Trinity. "Relax-" "Viper, how can I calm down when-!?" "Trinity, you're acting like Nicki Natziana, now shut up and we'll get going," I said, rolling my eyes. "Who?" Po asked. I looked at him. "You guys really don't know much about our social lives, do you?" I asked. "Nope," they all said in unison. "Well, Nicki Natziana is my age, and she's the most gorgeous, rich, and popular girl in the entire school," I said, pushing my blonde hair back behind my shoulders. "Nicki is the leader of a group of five gorgeous, popular girls called the 'Fab Five'. She's not the type of girl to make fun of you in front of everyone and be a huge bully. She's not even really mean." "She only laughs at you if you come up to her, and doesn't spread it through the whole school, just tells a bunch of people, and that's it," Nicole explained. "She doesn't come right up to you herself and comments in front of everyone, she just giggles when she sees you and laughs if you come up to her." "But it's so annoying how Nicki thinks that she's rich and popular!" Trinity said. "She wears designer clothes that she bought with her dad's money right in front of everyone. Her father is the owner of a huge pizza company and her mom's a court reporter. She has a gigantic house and basically hoards money. She buys designer clothes and jewelry and wears tons of make-up. That way she's telling everyone, 'Hey, brat, I'm rich!', without saying it. Boys want to date her, girls want to be her." "Must be a really annoying girl," Tigress said, rolling her eyes. "I wouldn't want to meet her." "Trust me, you're right, you wouldn't," I said. "What do you do about her?" Viper asked. "Ignore her, I suppose?" "Well, we try to imagine that she doesn't exist," Trinity said. "That's the best way to handle it. Look, we really have to leave, the dance is in thirty minutes and we don't want to be late to it." "Alright, well, if your dance is that important to you, then you should get going," Po said. "Alright," Nicole said, as we put our thumbs to the jewels on our necklaces. "We'll be back tomorrow to make up for the lost training time, okay?" We said our goodbyes and our minds filled with thoughts of Renningville, Lint Street and Lint Court, and our bedrooms, where everyone expected us to be getting ready for the dance. ---- I appeared back in my bedroom, laying on my single person bed with sheets with multiple colors on them. My head was resting on my pillow with a yellow pillow covering, and my legs almost touched the bottom of the bed. "Man, I'm getting tall," I thought out loud. "I need to get a bigger bed soon." I noticed that next to my bed was a yellow fancy t-shirt that I had worn for the sixth grade science fair in May of last year (I couldn't believe that it still fit me), and a black skirt. When my mom asked what I had wanted to wear for the end of the year dance, I had told her a fancy shirt and shorts. She said that shorts weren't very appropriate for a dance. So she bought me a black skirt and decided I should wear the yellow shirt I had worn for the science fair. So that's what was laying on my bed. I groaned. I hate skirts and all that girly stuff. I'm a tomboy, and everyone knows it. I love video games, hate the color pink, and think shopping is boring. I think that trying on clothes is a waste of time, too. Because if something doesn't fit you, then what's the point? I got undressed and put the clothes that were on my bed on me. I slipped on my brown sandals with black straps onto my black toe-nailed feet (my mom and I had gotten our nails painted over the weekend), and adjusted my brown, rectangular glasses on my nose before I walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs. Mom was reading a book and dad was watching golf on our television. Dad looked up when he heard me walking into the room. "Nice skirt, fette!" he said, smiling at me. "Mom picked that out for you, right?" "Yeah," I said, rolling my eyes at my father. "Dad, can you not call me fette?" "I've been calling you fette for years, fette," dad said. "What should I call you, then?" "Kelsi," I said. "You guys gave me a name for a reason." "Alright then," dad said. "You know I'm going to just start calling you fette when you get home tonight." He smiled. "Yeah," I said, my hands turning to fists. The problem with my dad is that he doesn't know that I'm thirteen. He treats me like a baby. To explain the nickname, my dad used to call me 'little Miss Muffit' after the popular nursery rhyme about the girl that was scared away by a spider (everyone knows that nursery rhyme). The nickname came up because that was my favorite nursery rhyme of all of them. Soon, the nickname was shortened to 'Muffit'. One day dad thought that the French version of that nickname would be 'Mufette', which is what my nickname then turned into. Then it was shortened to just 'Fette'. So my nickname is technically French. It got babyish when I turned twelve, and I've been asking my dad to call me Kelsi ever since. I mean, come on, I could have been named Fette and it'd be okay to call me that, but I prefer to be called by my legitimate name. Because there's a history behind that name. And it has to do with Grandma Sylvia, which is probably why my mind has been on Grandma Sylvia lately. "That's the shirt you wore for your sixth grade science fair, isn't it?" dad asked. I nodded. "Yeah. I can't believe that that still fits you, I thought that you'd grown out of it. I mean, you grow about three inches every year." He was right. I was a fast growing child. I was five foot three and a half at the beginning of my seventh grade year. I'm one of the tallest girls in my school. "Yeah, I thought that it would be too small on her," mom said, putting her book down and standing up out of her chair. That chair was a mostly green, yellow, white, and red plaid chair. It was the saddest looking chair I'd ever seen in my life. It had dark spots all over it, some of it was ripped, and it just looked old. Dad always tells me that Lance and I had ruined that chair. I told mom that when I become an author, the first thing I will do with my writing money is buy her a new chair. And I still keep that thought in my head. "I did too," I said, looking down at the shirt. It fit me perfectly, surprisingly. "Um, we should get going, it starts in fifteen minutes, and it takes us about ten minutes to get there." "Oh! Kelsi, I forgot to tell you, Mrs. Bacon called, she'll be picking you up and bringing you to the dance with Nicole and Trinity." "Oh, okay," I said. "In the meantime, go get a brush and brush your hair, it's a mess," mom said, running her fingers through my hair. Her fingers got to a small knot at the bottom and she slowly and painfully pulled her hands through. "Ouch!" I yelled. "Mom, my hair is fine!" Mom rolled her eyes and got a brush from the bathroom. She ran it through my hair. "This generation of Dariels are so different from the last generation of Dariels," mom said, brushing my hair. Dariel is my mom's maiden name. She has two sisters (my Aunt Andy, who is younger than my mom, and Aunt Charlene, who's older than my mom) and one brother (my Uncle Frank, who is the oldest out of all them). Uncle Frank has two daughters, Emma (who is finished with her first year of college) and Hailey (who's finishing up tenth grade). Their last name is Dariel, and they're the only two kids in the family whose last name is Dariel, and will be the last (Aunt Andy is married and has no kids, and Aunt Charlene is divorced and has a son). Lance and my last name is Rider, but to my relatives on my mom's side (which is nearly all of them), Lance and I are considered Dariels. Emma, Hailey, Josh (Aunt Charlene's son), Lance, and I are the current generation of Dariels. Mom went on with what she was saying, "Our hair was always brushed, we were always wearing girly things, and now look at this generation of girls. You girls are so interested in video games, and your hair is never brushed." "You sound like Aunt Andy," I said as mom put the brush down. "Just what I was about to say," dad said. We heard a car horn loudly honk, and mom opened the door. "It's Mrs. Bacon," mom said. "You'd better go." "Okay, mom," I said, grabbing my black purse and running to the door. "Love you, sweetie," dad said. "Have a fun time!" "Bye, dad," I replied. Mom kissed my forehead as I opened the door and saw the Bacon's blue mini-van parked outside next to the curb. "Bye, Kelsi," she said, smiling. "Have fun, remember to text me when it's over! Love you!" "Bye mom, love you!" I said, kissing my mom on the cheek and running across the green lawn. The Bacon's car side door opened, and I saw Trinity sitting in the right middle seat and Nicole sitting in the middle seat in the very back of the car. Mrs. Bacon sat in the driver's seat, her hands on the wheel. The radio was playing the song 'Moves Like Jagger' by Maroon 5, my favorite band, at a slightly soft level. I got into the seat next to Trinity and Mrs. Bacon closed the door behind me with the touch of a button on the ceiling of the car. "Hi, Kelsi ," Mrs. Bacon said. Mrs. Bacon had a soft, boring voice that could intimidate nobody. No wonder she quit her job as a substitute teacher- all the kids she taught were annoying and bratty every time she came into their classroom. I turned around and looked back at my house. Mom was standing in the doorway. She waved to Mrs. Bacon, who waved back. I waved to mom as well. Mom waved to me, went inside the house, and closed the door.